Destinys Splinter
by Masumi-Chan
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Neji got a splinter?Well whos gonna help him get it out!Lots of confusion an a Lee who cant seem to get his mind out of the gutters...


**Disclaimer:**

**Masumi: I'm sorry Ne-Kun!!!**

**Neji: ...**

**Masumi: NEJI I LOVE YOU!!!**

**Neji: Dont speak to me..**

**Sister: MY IDEA!!**

**Naruto: ahahaaa , Yeah Mausmi doenst own me...NOW READ!!!! D**

DESTINYS SPLINTERRR

As his fist slamed into the pole his white eyes lost their edge as they widened in pain.

"ow..."

His voice was cold and shocked.

Ten-Ten stopped and looked at her unstoppable teamate.

"Neji are you ok?"

She asked her voice full of concern as she dropped the kunai she'd been throwing Lee for asking her what a tampon was. Some guys never learned if its in the femine hygeine asile not to ask...

Nejis wide eyes looked from his palm to his female team mate..

"Destiny has decided I'm done training today..."

And with that he stalked away.

Tenten gave Lee an odd look, raising one eyebrow cautiously...

"Well that ... was odd..."

Lee nodded

"Neji-San never leaves early..he trains hard and leaves late...there was something...suspicous...maybe Neji-San has a date!!!"

Tenten glared at her teamate then stopped...Her mouth dropped and she grabbed Lees arm.

"Well we're gonna find out, if hes dating some other gilr behind my back..."

Lee raised one of his enourmus eyebrows

"Tenten do you have feelings for Neji-San like I do or Sakuyra-chan?"

Tenten shot him a deadly glare as she pulled out a kunai

"Dont get silly thoughts in the big hollow head of yours..."

Lee nodded solemnly as he was dragged off to spy...

_**With Neji**_

Neji slinked into the Hyuuga compound and sat on his bed staring at the throbbing stick.

It was swollen and red.

He lightly fingered it and let out a sharp howl.

Lees eyebrows raised in shock as he heard the noise.

"Tenten are you sure hes not doing something we shouldnt see?"

Tenten leaned over from the window her hands in her stomach as she tried to hold in laughter...

"Lee hes hes..."

Lee closed his eyes and shook his head

"Tenten...men have a tendecny to do things like that to relieve stress and for pleasure..and.."

Tenten cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand...

she carefuly drug him to the nearest training feild and fell over laughing.

"Tenten..as I was saying...what neji-san was doing is very normal..."

Tenten shook her head

"LEE, he had a splinter!"

Lees eyes widened drastically

"You mean..he wasnt...touching himself?"

Tentens eyes widened in shock then closed as she tried to breath throuh the laughter.

"Lee is that seriously what you thought he was doing?!?!"

Lees face turned a bright shade of red as he nodded meekly...

_**Two days later**_

Tenten stood annoyed in front of a very bloody Lee.

"Gosh Lee I figured you could dodge better than THAT!!"

Lee nodded sadly.

"I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha, but Tenten-san its usaully Neji you spar with..."

Tenten nodded...

"Yeah good point...hes missed two days of training...We should go find him..."

The two teamates quickly found Neji sitting in the same spot they had seen him in two days ago staring at his palm..

"Neji come on we need to train..."

Tenten said sharply putting her hands on her hips...

Neji shook his head

"Destiny has put this splinter here and I shall wait for it to remove it.."

Lee gave a small laugh and his nice guy pose.

"Dont worry Neji-San I can remove it!"

He reached for Nejis hand but Neji ripped it away before Lee could get it.

"No!!"

He said eyes widenin drastically...

"oh my..Neji are you afraid?"

Tenten asked trying not to laugh.

Neji glared sharply at her

"no...I just uhm...dont trust Lee with my hand thats all..."

Tenten rolled her eyes as Lee dropped to the floor in disappoint

"My own teamate doesnt believe in meeee"

He cried into the hard floor.

"Neji...then let me do it..."

Neji shook his head

"Nor do I trust you Tenten...this is fate..it will come out on its own..."

Tenten rolled her eyes and dragged Lee out of the room already formulating a plan...

_**With the rest of the shinobi.**_

"ALRIGHT! Everyone settle down...I've called you all here to ask a large favor..think of this as an a rank mission..."

Tenten glared at her fellow shinobi as they continued talking.She pulled a few kunai out and threw them very carefully.Her friends silenced as a kunai skimmed past their faces...

Wide eyed they listneed to the riveting tale of

How Neji got a splinter...

Naruto lauhged

"So the prodigy wont even let you get a splinter out of his hand?!"

Everyone doubled over in laughter.

Hinata even belted out surprising everyone

"s-s-sorry..."

She said timidly tapping her fingers together...

Tenten sighed.

"Can anyone help? We need him for training!"

Lee nodded carefully bandaging a few of his cuts from trainging with Tenten earlier.

Everyone nodded determined to get that splinter out...

_**Back at the Hyuuga compound**_

A line formed around Nejis door as one by one shinobi entered and left heads hanging low in disappointment.

Not even Naruto had been able to succed...

Sakura had tried sedating Neji to get it...she left with a broken rib..

Hinata tried rubbing ontiment on it and ended up on her butt outside...

Tenten left with a kunai buried deep in her arm and a frown on her face

Lee exited the room with one eyebrow..

Naruto left with a shaky stance and a green face...

Shino left trying to calm his bugs...

Akumaru ran out of the room screamin and Kiba ran after him doing the same...

Shikamaru was sent in as a final resort after 10 minutes he exited a black eye and a scowl

"Too trouble some..."

Tentens head drooped.

"Well never get it out!!!"

Lee sighed.

"WE must..I cant stand another trainging with Tenten-san..."

Just as the two teenagers were about to get out they heard a low hiss...

"Let me help..."

Tentens eyes widened.

"Orochiamaru?!!?"

He nodded walking into the room and closing the door...

_**20 minutes later...**_

Nejis screams hadn't stopped...

Finally he came running out of the room eyes wide, hands covering his..rear...

Orochiamru walked out with a sick smirk on his face and a small splinter in his hand.

"Hes not going to let destiny stop you from getting a splinter out next time..."

_Hi there! Its a message from Masumi-Chan!_

_Please read some of my other stories and add your own reveiws with complments, mean things, and advice! I'm just really starting as a writer so adivce goes a long way! Please give me any crazy questions or ideas you have about the Naruto characters, it helps me think of something funny to write about!!!_


End file.
